The present invention relates to network traffic management, and more particularly, to the controlled optimization of network traffic using a proxy network traffic manager module.
Many computer network systems rely on the use of optimization services serially integrated into a network path to streamline the flow of data, provide efficient use of network resources, or improve quality of service. For example, this type of architecture is often found in cellular networks. With the ever increasing demand for streaming data, many networks have integrated optimizer services into their network paths. These optimizer services may pre-process content requested by client devices to adapt the content to the capabilities of the requesting devices and conserve network bandwidth. The processed content is then streamed to the requesting device.
Optimizer services and other performance enhancing services are typically placed in-line with a network path, and often end up processing all network traffic, regardless of whether the function of the service is applicable to the traffic.